Pyke
Pyke is a large island city that has taken the position of capital for the Kingdom of the Iron Islands. The city itself contains no walls surrounding it, and the only defence point in the city is the Keep which as shown in the picture is a series of Towers, that are heavily garissoned by the most elite forces in the Kingdom of the Iron Islands. Pyke is one of the newer cities in Westros, and it was built as the Iron Islands have grown in power, and as the nobility of the islands wished for a more civilized center from which they could entertain the leaders of Westros. While this was the original purpose the city has become a military center from which the elite military units of Pyke are trained for their eventual campaigns throughout Westros. Pyke was originally the site of the vast and powerful Empire of Numeron city of Tail Jana, and it wasn't until that city was destroyed that Pyke as it is now was formed. It was decades after the formation of the island that the first groups of humans began to find themselves on the Iron Islands, and more specifically the island of Pyke. Overview History Early History Pyke was originally the site of the vast and powerful Empire of Numeron city of Tail Jana, and it wasn't until that city was destroyed that Pyke as it is now was formed. It was decades after the formation of the island that the first groups of humans began to find themselves on the Iron Islands, and more specifically the island of Pyke. Growth Points of Interest The Walls of Pyke On the largest island, a long crescent shaped wall between two cliffs closes off the headland near the foot of the great stone bridge that leads to the Great Keep. A central gatehouse breaks the wall with three square towers to either side; the southern most tower remains collapsed since the breach by Robert Baratheon's forces. Beyond the gatehouse lie stables, kennels, pens (for sheep and swine) and outbuildings on half a hundred acres of headland, but the wall is dominated by the Great Keep. At the far end of the island beyond the walls of Pyke lies the town of Lordsport. The Great Keep The Hall of Greyjoys, or Great Keep, is a large keep with a long smoky central hall, capable of sitting 400 men. It also houses the Seastone Chair, the throne of the Iron Islands. The Seastone Chair is carved to resemble a Kraken and is made of black oily stone; it rests on a dais in the great hall. It is said that the Seastone Chair was found on the shore of Old Wyk when the First Men first landed on the Iron Islands thousands of years ago. Feasts are generally meagre where plain fare of salted fish and fish stews, unspiced goat, and black bread are served. The Bloody Keep Named for the bloody deaths of the sons of an old River King a thousand years ago, the Bloody Keep is perhaps the most well furnished and comfortable of the keeps. A stone bridge connects the Bloody Keep to the Great Keep. The Sea Tower The Sea Tower is the most ancient of the buildings on Pyke. Tall and round, its salt-encrusted outer walls are white from centuries of sea spray and jagged crown blackened with the soot from the nightly watchfire. A series of three bridges connects it to the Great Keep: each bridge is progressively more narrow, and the final bridge is made of rope and wood. It is damp and draughty, but it is the home of the lord of Pyke. The Sea Tower also houses a small solar. The door into the Sea Tower is of grey wood, studded with iron. Atop the Flint Cliffs is the Blind Lord’s tower, said to be haunted. Noteable Members Balon Greyjoy See Also : Balon Greyjoy Balon Greyjoy is the son of Quellen, and Sansa Greyjoy making him a member of House Greyjoy and the current Patriarch of House Greyjoy, as well as the Reaver of the Iron Islands. Balon Greyjoy is married to Alannys Greyjoy of whome he has four children with in Theon, Rodrik, Moran, and Asha Greyjoy. As the heir to the throne of the Iron islands from an early age Balon Greyjoy has not disapointed in his rulership. Under his reign the lands of the Iron Islands have grown extensivley in population and wealth. Above even this on his list of accomplishments is the fact that he destroyed much of the power of Harrenhall the ancient enemy of the Iron islands during the Siege of Harrenhall. Category:Westros Category:Capital Category:City in the Iron Islands Category:City